In the battlefield, a field commander locates and targets an enemy and delivers weapons to engage the enemy. There are a number of targeting processes that enable the field commander to engage enemy targets. One process is a find, fix, track, target, engage and assess (F2T2EA) process. The F2T2EA process includes the steps of finding a target, developing a fix on the target, tracking the target, engaging the target and assessing the results of engaging the target. Another process is called a decide, detect, deliver and assess (D3A) process. The D3A process includes the steps of deciding the targets to be attacked, detecting where the targets are located, delivering effects to the targets and assessing the effects of the engagement. The F2T2EA and the D3A processes are characterized as serial processes because the steps in each process are performed one step at a time.